1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new computerizable robotic automated bogie for effecting versatile movement of various wheeled or tractor treaded units including, but not limited to wheelchairs, robots, forklifts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,548 to Holland; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,445 to Mattaboni; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,356 to Kim; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,749 to Kanayama; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,826 to White et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,856 to Lewellen.
In these respects, the computerizable robotic automated bogie according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting versatile movement of various wheeled units including, but not limited to wheelchairs, robots, forklifts and the like.